My little love
by Sophie-sama
Summary: meu pequeno amor, poderia um machista se apaixonar por uma feminista e vice e versa? acho que sim, MAS poderia um machista ADULTO se apaixonar por uma feminista CRIANÇA? prometo que naõ é pedofilia... leiam logo, eu já disse que não é pedofilia ù.Ú
1. Chapter 1

_era um dia de aula... sophie estava estudando uma materia qualquer, mas não prestava atenção nisso, olhou para sua lapiseira da jolie e viu aquela menininha, de repente estava tudo em sua cabeça... o que? é melhor se apressarem para saber._

_00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Não podia perder sua concentração, nunca, por nada, levava o vidro com os olhos, o fez derramar o liquido no caldeirão mais quando foi guardar ouviu um grito e olhou para o lado, resultado? Um vidro quebrado e uma kagome furiosa, logo viu kagome entrar na mansão e ela disse.

- o que houve dessa vez querida?

- kikyou! Diga para esses garotos ficarem longe de mim! Ou eu os transformo em mulheres!

- por favor, kagome, seja mais compreensiva com eles, só estão apaixonados por você mas com essa sua delicadeza não creio que precise disso.

Kagome se sentou no sofá e olhou para as teias de aranha, morar com uma bruxa e ser uma era difícil, kagome era filha de um bruxo e uma feiticeira, isso a deixava muito poderosa, mais seus pais a deixaram e kagome ficou com Kikyou, sua protetora, kikyou a olhou e disse.

- quando vai perceber que os homens não são apenas coisas inúteis? Eles servem para alguma coisa, é mais fácil trocar uma lâmpada quando eles estão aqui.

- é fácil girar os dedos duas vezes e dizer **per cambiare lampadina.**

A mulher revirou os olhos e girou os dedinhos e disse.

**-per pulire la sporcizia. - **falou kikyou apontando para a sujeira.

- kikyou! Preste atenção em mim!- falou kagome com raiva.

Kikyou não agüentava e falou.

- nem tudo é você kagome! Você é uma bruxa não uma lésbica! Precisa de homens! Mulheres não podem fazer tudo sozinha! Se não entender serei forçada a tomar medidas drásticas!

- e qual? Fazer-me sofrer? Mandar-me para meus pais? Faze-los lembrar que tem uma filha? Não me importa!

Kagome saiu pisando duro e subiu as escadas sujas, kikyou bufou, kagome precisava de uma lição, pegou um livro e começou a pesquisar uma lição para sua protegida, enquanto isso kagome olhava pela janela um casal de namorados, e deixou escapar.

- como são ridículos! Apaixonados e blá blá blá! Homens não servem para nada.

Resolveu tomar um banho, trocou de roupa por uma blusa branca de manga curta com escritas em rosa, uma jaqueta verde bebê opaco na cintura e uma calça jeans com um tênis, desceu e viu que já estava escurecendo, uma passeada não ia mal, foi quando ouviu algo.

-kagome shikon no tama.

Shikon no tama, era o poder que ela tinha, nascera com o poder mais poderoso, shikon no tama, a jóia era ela, ela se virou e viu kikyou com os olhos arregalados olhando para ela e falou.

**-che la donna se diventa la ragazza, durante la notte ritornerebbe a quella normale, che la voce di del suo meglio ed in questa notte ritorna, che tutto questo rifinisce quando io ha scoperto che cosa realmente è l'amore.**

Um clarão surgiu e kagome desmaiou, mal ela sabia o que lhe esperava.

0o0o

- não acham que kikyou está sendo muito drástica?-falou uma mulher apreensiva.

- não Izayoi, retorne a seu vilarejo de youkais, kagome precisa de uma lição, não adianta ser a bruxa mais poderosa se não sabe o verdadeiro valor do amor.

Izayoi abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- se é assim... Que assim seja mais digo algo.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela falou.

- quando o primeiro beijo nascer, quando em meus domínios chegar, kagome sua verdadeira forma tomará mais sua voz continuará muda, até ele por ela se apaixonar.

Um clarão invadiu a sala, logo viram que Izayoi havia sumido, sabiam que kagome lhes davam trabalho, mais Izayoi seria capaz de uma loucura para protegê-la, afinal era sua madrinha, coisa que poucos sabiam, kagome ia viver poucas e boas... Por causa de odiar os homens, que garota!

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

pequenininho, eu sei,

mas bom! ao menos eu achei,

mandem reviews,

sophie-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

_um capt maiorzinho p/ v6, arigatou pelas reviews._

_leiam logo e mandem uma review._

0o0o0o

-não!- gritou uma garota.

O garoto a sua frente apenas falou.

- que seja.

Virou-se e disse.

- isso não vai ajudá-la, sabe muito bem que se eu não a desposar outro virá nolwë.

- sou uma elfa! Nunca viverei com um youkai sujo quando mais com um hanyou!

Quando ouviu essa palavra inuyasha cerrou os dentes mais se acalmou e disse.

- keh!

Ele voltou a andar para frente, ajeitando o capuz para não perceberem quem era, saiu dos domínios da elfa e continuou a andar, sua mãe e seu pai disseram claramente "encontre uma noiva inuyasha, ou jamais será um daiyoukai, no seu caso um daihanyou", por acaso existia Daihanyou? Não importava, lembrou-se das histórias que sua mãe o contava sobre ela e o pai dele, eles se amavam, que coisa por que ele nunca conseguira amar? No vilarejo ouvira rumores de um youkai lobo atacando esse vilarejo, pelo visto kouga e seus lobos não desistiam, ele logo voltaria para casa e diria que nunca tinha feito isso, deveria ser ele, logo ele tirou a capa e mostrou as orelhinhas kawaiis que possuía no topo da cabeça, ele ouviu gritos, começou a correr, os sete tinham ficado com raiva de novo e foram atacar outro vilarejo, ele corria rápido, chegou lá e gritou.

-Parem com isso!

Todos olharam para ele e os setes se abaixaram e bakontsu disse

- alteza nos perdoe.

- papai já deu uma chance, espere, onde está suikotsu?

- ele viu uma criança perto daqui, foi atrás dela.

O cheiro de sangue inuyasha correu e falou.

- vão para o vilarejo de youkais agora.

Esperava chegar a tempo, antes de mais uma morte, mais uma...

0o

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu que estava em uma floresta, se levantou e começou a pular, se sentiu pequena e olhou para as mãos, lembrou das palavras de kikyou, ela a transformara em criança, de repente ela foi atacada por algo, arranhou-a um pouco, ainda bem que ela desviara, tentou gritar mais sua voz não saia, amaldiçoou kikyou mentalmente e começou a correr, sua respiração estava ofegante, sentia-se inútil, desejava que alguém estivesse ali, pela magia estava fraca ainda, de repente ouviu algo, um grito, se virou e se deparou com uma luta entre dois homens, ele deu um murro no outro e o segurou pela gola da camisa e disse.

-suikotsu! Ia atacar mais humanos?

- claro! A bruxa da sua mãe não nos deixa ataca-los, eu quero atacar a menina.

Menina? Kagome ficou irada, começou a mexer as mãos fazendo círculos e mexeu a boca como se falasse algo, ele sentiu uma dor no peito, Inuyasha não entendia, olhou para ela e a segurou, ela se debatia e com isso perdeu a concentração, olhou feio para ele que apenas disse.

-suikotsu vá embora.

O homem o olhou mas uma vez e disse.

- eu ainda mato a garota.

Kagome ia falar algo mais se lembrou do feitiço e deu apenas língua, sorriu quando ele foi embora, percebeu que ainda estava no colo dele, olhou-o curiosa, por que ele a ajudara? Ele a soltou e ela caiu de bunda no chão, se levantou e começou a mexer a boca tentando dar um sermão nele, ele se abaixou ficando quase da altura dela e deu um cascudo na mesma que tocou no lugar ameaçando chorar e ele disse.

- um feitiço para você não falar? Ta feio esse.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele disse.

- você devia falar muito.

Ela levantou as mãos querendo falar que era grande e ele disse.

- eu sei que você é baixinha.

Ela encheu as bochechas de ar e ele começou a brincar com um dedinho empurrava o ar de uma bochecha para a outra, ela ficou com raiva e deu um tapa na cabeça dele ganhando em troca um belo cascudo, ele se levantou e disse.

- bom, boa sorte com o feitiço e adeus.

Kagome o olhou, se levantou e começou a andar do lado dele, ele olhou para ela e começou a andar mais rápido, ela olhou para ele e começou a andar mais rápido, um tentava passar o outro, até que kagome parou, ele sorriu e continuou.

Pow.

Ela começou a rir, ou teria rido se tivesse voz, mais isso não a impediu, ele havia batido a cara numa arvore e caiu no chão e disse.

- engraçadinha!

Levantou-se e começou a correr atrás de kagome que se levantou e começou a correr e ele disse.

- eu te pego!

Kagome corria mais do que conseguia, até que acabou caindo e ralou o joelho, ela começou a chorar, o barulho do choro saía, Inuyasha parou de correr e olhou para ela, ele foi até ela e começou a mexer no cabelo dela, pegou o braço dela onde estava o ralado e deu um beijo no machucado e em seguida colocou perto dela de novo, ela o olhou com uma cara de "ta maluco ou pirou?" ele riu e disse.

- minha mãe diz que se der um beijinho no local onde se machuca ele sara.

Kagome olhou para o machucado e sorriu, se agarrou na perna de inuyasha que apenas sorriu e disse.

- tem um rio aqui perto vai ser bom, preciso de um banho.

Ela o olhou sorrindo e largou dele e saiu correndo, eles chegaram no rio, ela um pouco adiantada e Inuyasha disse.

- quero tomar um banho.

Kagome ignorou o comentário e entrou no rio mais começou a se afogar, era fundo, apesar de saber nadar naquele tamanho não conseguia, ele foi até ela e a pegou no colo e disse.

- ei! Tome mais cuidado! Eu te salvei não quero que você morra.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, porque? Porque ele era tão carinhoso com ela? Espera aí! Era um homem! Um homem! Kagome se debateu e ele a colocou no chão, ela foi até outra parte do rio e começou a tentar pescar com a mão, pegou um peixe mais ele caiu, tentou outro mais caiu, ela pegou um e caiu de bunda no chão e mostrou para Inuyasha, mais o peixe caiu de tanto se debater, ele disse.

- está tentando pescar? Eu posso ajudar.

Ela se levantou e deixou a cabeça erguida e ele disse.

- acha que pode sozinha?

Ela continuou a tentar, depois de um tempo estava mais molhada que um peixe, Inuyasha foi lá e na primeira tentativa pegou um peixe, kagome o olhou assustada, fez cara de "eu podia fazer isso sozinha" ele sorriu e falou.

-se pode fazer isso sozinha melhor solta-lo.

Ele soltou o peixe e ela tentou pegar mais acabou caindo na água, sentou-se, começou a chorar, Inuyasha bufou e disse.

- isso não vai me comover.

Kagome se levantou ainda chorando e foi até Inuyasha, sentou-se ao lado dele, olhou para ele, riu um pouco, ele ficava bonitinho com raiva, tentou falar, olhou para o chão e sorriu, pegou um graveto e começou a escrever algo e ele disse.

- o que foi?

Ele leu.

_" qual é o seu nome?"_

- há é mesmo, eu não me apresentei, sou Inuyasha e você?

Ela sorriu.

_"kagome."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_gostaram? espero q sim... as coisas já tão andando né? _

_RESPONDENDO A DUVIDA CRUEL:_

_idade:_

_kagome:dezesseis._

_inuyasha: dezoito._

_kikyou se disser a minha idade._

_kikyou: mil novecentos de quarenta e três. ahsuahsaushaushausahsuahu brincando ... hey, naõ to não.(bruxas vivem mto.)_

_kaguya:dois mil e duzentos._

_izayoi: novecentos._

_inu-no-taishou: perdi a conta._

_e etc..._

_respostas das reviews:_

_**safyra:**gostou msm da idéia e da história? q bom, eu tenho cada idéia louca, mas e aí? o q achou desse capt. como eu disse a káh tem dezesseis, eu pus a idade de quem ainda vai até aparecer, viram como sou boazinha?n.n bjinhos(me diga se esse capt ficou bom por favor)._

_**Gheisinha kinomoto: **adorou? SUGOI!! q bom q vc gostou, eu achu tãããoooooooooo booooooom quando as pessoas dizem isso, gostou desse também? bjs._

_**Tsuki Ana:** não há muito a dizer a não ser... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!! se vc mandou continuar é por q gostou, e se gostou quero saber se gostou desse também, gostou? pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me diz, bjinhosssssssssssss._

_**Bebely:**essa duvida cruel assolou tanta gente, a ká tem dezesseis,e a fic é inukag sim, sou inukag de coração, nem q eles morram no final, nas minhas fics, eles morrem juntos MAS ELES NÃO VÃO MORRER! É APENAS UM EXEMPLO, SE ACALME! é só para dizer q eu amo inukag e não faço fics sem eles(exceto vocês me mereçem mais do que eu mereço vocês, foi uma inuxkagxsess e no fim ela ñ ficou com nenhum dos dois então), mas eu acho legal também sesskag, mas odeiooooo inukiky, então eu prefiro inukag... n.n, gostou dela assim? q bom, mta gente naõ gosta de kagome desse jeito( da pra contar até no dedo.), mas eu gosto, dela atrevida, sem se importar com nada, acho mais interessante do que aquela garota boazinha, mas ainda gosto dela de qualquer jeito n.n, bjinhos._

_**Kagome-DarkAngel:**UAU... me dê alguns minutos para captar tudo... VC AMOU? SUGOIIIIIII! UEEEEEEEEEEEE! ISSO FOI DEMAIS! louca histérica esperando pela compreensão, acho q todas as leitoras são assim, esperam pela compreensão do autor e q ele poste logo, gostei da comparação n.n e qr saber o q vai acontecer? então mande outra review neste capt... estarei esperando. bjinhos._

_algumas pessoas acham q os autores postam sem comentarios, eles postam, mas eu estou parando com isso então._

_MANDEM REVIEWS PARA EU CONTINUAR ESSA COISA OUVIRAM? OU NUNCA MAIS VERÃO MY LITTLE LOVE HAUSAHSUAHSUAHSAUSHAUSHAUSAHUSAHU_

_inuyasha ela me assusta._

_kagome cala a boca._

_inuyasha você tá de TPM né?_

_kagome SENTA!_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey people!_

_eu sei q o inu está um pouquinho melosinho mas... eu posso mudar a partir do capt nove, eu já escrevi até ele hehe, antes de começar a postar,_

_mas gente vamo lá, naõ tá tão ruim assim... ou tá O.O?_

_vamos lá:_

_italico: falas da kagome( por pensamento)._

_letra normal: o resto u.u_

_bjinhos_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela ia escrever mais, mas achou melhor não, ele sorriu e falou.

-está com fome kagome?

Ela o olhou e fez que sim com a cabeça, ele olhou para ela, aquela face inocente, não tinha como ficar com raiva, ele saiu e kagome ficou olhando para uma planta, era uma erva que kikyou usava, dava muito certo em feitiços de transformação, ela começou a mexer na planta e sorriu, estava curiosa, o que acontecia se fizesse um chá para inuyasha com essa erva? Transformá-lo-ia em algo como um ogro? Seria legal!...

Inuyasha tomava um banho, era uma parte escondida, pensou em kagome, tão doce, por que lhe selaram a voz? Deviria cantar, ser feliz, sua mãe daria um jeito, se vestiu e foi para uma parte mais rasa pegar um peixe quando olhou para kagome, não viu uma criança e sim uma garota com quinze anos, ela o olhou, ele se perdeu naquele olhar, foi como um piscar de olhos ele viu uma criança, kagome criança, será que kagome era grande? Será que kagome na verdade, havia sido transformada em criança? Ele pegou um peixe e fez uma fogueira, colocou o peixe numa vara em cima da fogueira e olhou kagome, ela o olhou e abraçou o braço dele, ele a olhou, a imagem da garota não lhe saía a mente, logo ele balançou carinhosamente kagome que abriu os olhos e ele lhe deu o peixe, ela sorriu, ele a estava ajudando, se soubesse quem era, quando voltasse ao normal iria embora, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de kagome, pensou, eu posso fazer o que quiser, começou a comer e deu para inuyasha também, quando acabaram kagome olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela cadente, sua primeira ação foi mostrar para Inuyasha e ele disse.

-faça um pedido.

Ela assentiu e fez seu pedido, Inuyasha olhou para ela, vira o que supostamente kagome havia feito com suikotsu, depois de fazer seu pedido kagome deitou-se no chão, Inuyasha afagou seu cabelo, a lembrança de quando a viu, ela era bem bravinha, decidiu dormir, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que uma garotinha.

Kagome abriu os olhos azuis, viu-se sozinha, ele a havia deixado, fez cara de emburrada, levantou-se e começou a andar, viu uma macieira e subiu nela, pegou uma maçã e em seguida pulou, caiu em pé normalzinha, voltou a andar, ouvia o canto dos passarinhos, viu um youkai atacar uma garota, elfa mais uma garota, kagome ficou com muita raiva, mexeu a boca e foi chegando cada vez mais perto do youkai, que se retorcia no chão, ela olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, sentiu alguém a pega-la por trás, e a carregar, começou a se debater, fez cara de "não acredito" quando viu que a havia pegado era Inuyasha, ela olhou-o e ele falou.

- eles só estão treinando, se acalma kagome.

Ela começou a tentar dar um sermão nele, a garota elfa a olhou e falou.

-kagome? Você disse kagome?

- foi.

Kagome olhou para a elfa sorriu, a elfa falou.

- Inuyasha como está com um ser tão poderoso como kagome?

- Nolwë querida, eu ando com quem quiser e poderosa? Nem que a vaca tussa!

Kagome mexeu a boca e inuyasha começou a tussir, ela sorriu e ele a soltou e falou.

- eu te mato garota.

Ela começou a correr, até que parou, por que estava correndo? Eles ficaram frente a frente, Nolwë foi até kagome e falou.

- kikyou foi tão drástica contigo amiga, use-me como tua porta-voz por algum tempo de hoje.

Ela sorriu e tocou na testa de Nolwë que virou com os olhos sem a bola preta do olho e falou.

-seu idiota!

- sua... criança.

Ela o olhou com uma cara de "não! Imagina", e falou.

- acha que pode me vencer?

- é claro!

- aposto que não, homens não servem para nada.

- servem sim.

-não servem.

-sim.

-não.

-sim

-sim.

-não.

- obrigada por concordar.

- você é uma idiota!

Kagome olhou para ele e falou (com Nolwë).

-entenda-me por pensamento!

Uma luz foi até ele e outra para Nolwë que voltou a ter a bola do olho, olhou-a e falou.

- eu concordo alguns homens não servem para nada, como esse hanyou e esses youkais.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, ele era um hanyou? Como não percebera ainda bem que só os pensamentos que ela queria iam para ele, ela fez que não com a cabeça e olhou para Inuyasha.

_"Ela não tem tanta razão, vocês homens servem para trocar uma lâmpada."_

- que consolo! – falou inuyasha um pouco triste.

Kagome despediu-se de Nolwë e logo voltou a andar com inuyasha e falou.

_"Você gosta da Nolwë, não gosta?"_

-keh!

_"Nolwë é uma preconceituosa mais você pode fazê-la se apaixonar por você"_

-como? – falou ele fingindo estar desinteressado.

_"Quem sabe um dia eu te fale."_

Ela voltou a andar pulando, ele então pensou.

"A voz dela é linda"

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar, ele colocou a capa e entraram em um vilarejo, ninguém estranhou muito, no máximo um pai solteiro, as mulheres queriam saber quem era ele, afinal não conseguiam ver seu rosto ou nada, a garota olhou para elas e ficou observando parada, Inuyasha percebeu que a menina ia ficando para trás e falou.

-kagome venha.

_"Por que elas te olham tanto Inuyasha?"_

- com certeza estão interessadas em saber como sou.

_"Por quê?"_- falou ela segurando a mão de inuyasha e andando.

- por que pensam que posso ter dinheiro e querer se casar comigo ou se apaixonarem.

_"Apaixonarem... Como é estar apaixonado?"_

- está fazendo perguntas de mais garota.

Ela abaixou o olhar, Inuyasha viu-a triste e falou.

-maldito sentimentalismo e maldita carinha inocente.

Ela a olhou com uma cara de "pirou mais ainda?"

- estar apaixonado e pensar só nessa pessoa, seu coração acelera, você só vive para o outro, fica vermelho cada vez que ela fala algo bom sobre você, acha que não vai viver sem essa pessoa e etc...

Ela sorriu e começou a caminhar pulando, ele sorriu, não vai ser tão difícil.

_"você já se apaixonou muito?"_

-pensando bem, vai ser sim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

gente eu sei q ele tá um pouquinho bonzinho mas... pensem pelo lado bom, ele tá tendo q aguentar uma criançinha n.n

não ajudou mto né? u.u

bem, respostas das reviews:

**Gheisinha kinomoto:**sugoi! vc gostou n.n q bom, e este, gostou também?? tá achando mto meloso?e tá aqui o outro capt, please, me fala, bjs

**krol-chan:**klma klma, mta klma nessa hora O.O, a k-chan tá melhorando, ficando menos grossa viu? vai ver ela só tava de TPM n.n, tá... ela não tava u.u, mas... ela tá... MEU PAI DO CÉU EU QUASE TE CONTEI!bem, para saber, continue vendo, e não se preocupe, vou pensar se ela fica com o inu n., brinkdeirinha, sou fã de carteirinha de inukag, olha aqui( mostra a carteirinha para krol-chan), lindo né? tenho até o autografo dos dois( mostra foto do inu e a ká se beijando com o autografo dos dois) n.n bjinhos,

**Bebely:**é... ele é ... legalzinho, mas tem q ver, ele tava cuidando de uma criança( ele deu um cascudo nela e é legal?O.O só por causa do peixe? ele só tem um coração bom Ù.ú), além de q a carinha de inocente da káh-chan é show de bola, to fazendo aula para fazer igual n.n please, continua lendo, bjinhos

**Acdy-chan: **bem, as minhas amigas dizem que tenho uma imaginação mto fertil, mas... elas são mto interesseiras( toda a minha sala é ù.Ú) quando fala de música ou escrever textos para a gincana ou algo parecido, lá vem a sophie fazer! aff, eu não mereço.. ou mereço? bem escrita? você achou mesmo, please me diz se gostou desse capt também. bjinhos.

**Sarah:** n.n q bom q gostou sarah, é fofinho msm n.n, agora é q o inu começa a sofrer com a idade do "por que" q a káh aparenta tar, mas vc tá gostando msm? e tdas as minhas histórias são incomuns(convencida u.u)não sou não( é sim) aff, onii-channnnnnnnn eu naõ sou(claro que não, imagina, immouto) sophie da a lingua para onii-chan hunf!( vou contar para a mamãe) NÃO VOLTA A AKI, chau sarah , bjinhos

ONII-CHAN VOLTA AQUI NÃO CONTA Q EU TE DEI LINGUA PARA A MAMÃE.

onii-chan:ME DÊ SEUS MANGÁS DOS CAVALEIROS DO ZODIACO.

NUNCA!!

onii-chan: MAMÃEEEEEE

VOLTA AKI EU POSSO EXPLICAR OKAA-SAN!!

sophie-sama tentando salvar a sua vida e o próximo capt.


	4. Chapter 4

_oi meus queridos loucos por my little love, bem, ao que parece eu tenho um novo capt, em especial para **Kagome-DarkAngel**, ela sabe o por que e eu quero ver ela viva para outra review e o próximo capt de odeio amar você idiota n.n_

_italico falas da kagome._

**_negrito parte do apelido do inu e os feitiços da kah._**

_letra normal o resto._

_0o0o0o0o0o ciúmes? 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Izayoi olhava pela sua bola de cristal kagome e Inuyasha, ouviu alguém dizer.

- ele está sofrendo muito com uma garota que é uma criança no amor.

- se quer dizer que ela ta o fazendo sofrer de tantas perguntas sim.

- entenda Izayoi foi o destino que decidiu que quem cuidaria dela seria ele, não temos culpa.

- pensando bem o Inuyasha vai ter que aprender muito também, minha afilhada canta perfeitamente sabia?

Inu-no-taishou olhou para a esposa e sorriu, ouviu-a falar enquanto olhava inuyasha tentando responder as perguntas.

- ela, quando pequena sonhava com príncipes, mais seu pai a abandonou e sua mãe em seguida, ela tornou-se assim.

-eu sei izayoi, eu sei...

0o0o0o

Inuyasha e kagome passeavam, ele estranhou, faziam cinco minutos que ela não falava nada, eles continuaram andando, aquele vilarejo era enorme, deveria ser quase uma cidade, ela bocejou e pensou(falou).

_"inú**til**(junção de inuyasha com inútil),onde é que você mora? Com certeza você não sabe morar sozinho, afinal mal consegue cuidar de uma criança tão linda e calma como eu imagine de um bruto idiota como você"_

-hey! Para com a seção xingamento garota!

Varias pessoas olharam para ele, a garota sorriu e mexeu a boca e as mãos, depois de cinco minutos inuyasha caiu de cara no chão, virou-se e falou.

- idiota, se minha capa cair estamos fritos.

Ela suspirou.

_"não consegue fazer nada sozinho não é inú**til**?"_

-keh!

Kagome se aproximou dele e colocou sua mão por dentro da capa até as orelhas dele, ele ouviu na sua mente.

**"per che cosa lo guardano, un umano fino a che il pericolo reale non compaia."**

Ela empurrou a capa de inuyasha, as mulheres suspiraram, ele viu, estava humano, ela sorriu.

_"é temporário"_

Ele sorriu e voltou a andar com ela, e falou.

- ta com fome bruxa?

_"sim!"_

Ele sorriu, tinha dinheiro com sigo, foram até um restaurante, se puderem chamar aquela espelunca disso e uma mulher foi até lá e falou.

- o que vão querer?

Ela olhava para inuyasha como as outras, como um copo dágua no deserto e ele falou.

- eu acho que uma sopa e você kagome?

_" mingau!"_

- acho que ela vai querer mingau.

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e a mulher anotou saindo, algumas mulheres apareceram e falaram.

- que menina linda!

- como é fofa!

- que bonitinha!

- como se chama?

Kagome estava assustada, e antes que elas pudessem apertar mais sua bochecha pulou para o colo de inuyasha pensando.

_" eu acho que vou lançar um feitiço nelas, mais são tão idiotas que não vão nem perceber!eu não to com medo, kuso! eu não estou com MUITO medo!"_

Ele riu um pouco e ganhou um olhar de " ri mais um pouco e o próximo caixão que vai visitar será o seu" e segurou o riso, e uma mulher falou.

- é a sua irmã?

Ele sorriu e falou.

-sim, se chama kagome.

- que lindo nome! Você se parecem!

Eles se olharam e ela pensou.

_"nem em seus sonhos sua vadia desnutrida"_

Inuyasha tentou segurar o riso, kagome com raiva era muito engraçada e outra mulher falou.

-sabe você é tão bonito, sua noiva não deve saber o seu valor.

- eu não tenho noiva.

-que bom digo, que triste! – falou uma cuja a cara não agradou nada a kagome.

- mais o que lhe faz viajar com sua irmã?

- uma feiticeira muito má lançou um feitiço em minha querida irmã, kagome não consegue falar, cantar, ou me alegrar com suas brincadeiras, vou atrás de outra feiticeira para desfazer este feitiço.

Kagome o olhou cansado e falou.

_" tocante u.u"_

Kagome não estava gostando nada daquelas mulheres dando em cima do inuyasha, foi aí que um homem chegou com um copinho de sorvete e falou.

-senhorita, meu filho lhe mandou isto, ele ouviu sua história e falou que se precisar de algo é só falar com ele.

Kagome aceitou sorrindo o sorvete, e viu que quem mandou havia sido um garoto que provavelmente teria, se ela tivesse a idade que aparentava a mesma idade, ele estava um pouco corado, ela riu um pouco e colocou a mão embaixo da mesa, fez aparecer um caderninho e uma caneta, e escreveu lá, foi até o garoto e deu para ele.

Obrigada.

-não foi nada, qual é o seu nome?

Kagome e o seu?

- yukito.

Como você ouviu a conversa do meu irmão?

-aquelas garotas são minhas irmãs, e desculpa se elas estão dando em cima do seu irmão, elas não tem mais o que fazer.

Ele também não.

Kagome e ele conversaram por um tempo, inuyasha ficou morrendo de raiva dele e chamou kagome para comer, quando as "vadias desnutridas" foram embora ele falou.

- o que fazia com aquele garoto pirralha?

_"PIRALHA? INU**TIL** TÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES!! ALÉM DE QUE ELE É O MEU AMIGO, EU NÃO SOU QUE NEM VOCÊ QUE SE VENDE PARA GAROTAS COM VESTIDOS EXTREMAMENTE APERTADOS, DESNUTRIDAS E FEIAS!"_

- ta com ciúmes?

_"ciúmes? Eu nem sei o que significa!"_

Kagome parou de falar e terminou de comer, logo eles foram embora, não sem antes kagome se despedir de yukito, o que deixou inuyasha com uma certa raiva, logo voltaram a estrada, mais um dia, ele suspirou.

_"hey! Inu**til**! O que te deu?"_

Ele a olhou, aqueles olhos, olhos azul-piscina, o que aqueles olhos já viram? O que eles viram? Menina ou mulher? Ela o fitava confusa, talvez... quem sabe, preocupada, ele se abaixou e falou.

- pode desfazer o feitiço? Já saímos do vilarejo.

Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos no lugar onde ficavam as orelhinhas dele e ele ouviu.

_**"che l'umano se diventa il hanyou e che cosa lo è stato reso uno insulta, ora**"_

Logo ele viu as garras de novo, havia voltado ao normal, pegou-a no colo e falou.

- obrigado.

Ela arregalou os olhos, colocou a mão na testa dele, ele ficou com uma gota, viu o rosto dela bem perto do seu, aqueles pequenos lábios, o que estava pensando? Corou, o que? Isso mesmo, ele havia corado, ele tirou a mão dela da testa dele e falou.

- hey! O que pensa que ta fazendo?

_"você agradeceu, deve tá doente!"_

Ele rosnou e essa era a deixa dela de fugir, ela pulou do colo dele e começou a correr, ele apenas gritou antes de correr.

- eu te pego sua bruxa!

Ela riu, mexeu as mãos e a boca e lá estava ele, sem poder se mexer, imobilizado pelo poder dela, ela riu.

_"isso é para aprender a não implicar comigo!"_

- mais você não é uma bruxa?

_" não é que é verdade?"_

-bruxa?

Ela o olhou e ele falou.

- da pra me soltar.

Ela sorriu e o soltou, ganhou dois cascudos e acabou sendo carregada por estar inconsciente, ele a olhou, uma garoto apareceu, mais de novo foi um piscar de olhos para ver uma criança de novo, ela ia deixá-lo louco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

gostaram?

respostas das reviews:

**Kagome-DarkAngel**não se preocupa, as vezes nem eu entendo(u.u)AIIIIIII QUE BOM! é tão bom ser lembrada,e a sua história? EU AMO DE CORAÇÃO! SUA FÃ NÚMERO UM! n.n continua ela, pq senão eu não vivo mais, huashaushaushasuahsuahsaushau tão bom q vc gostou da minha a káh tá ficando mais boazinha com o inu, espero q vc continue gostando da minha história do msm jeito, bjinhos,

**Nex Potter**fofinha? tá msm né? a káh criançinha, eu nem sei de onde eu tiro essas idéias n.n''''''''' bem, brigadinha, e continuei como vc pediu n.n beijinhos.

reviews e... EU SOBREVIVI! E COM MEUS MANGÁS INTEIRINHOS!

bjinhos.

sophie-sama.


	5. Chapter 5

_oi pessoas,_

_finalmente né? eu devia estar era dormindo ù.Ú, meu niver é dia 25 então... mandem-me uma review o.k? e entrem na minha comu q a minha fofa,lindinha, miguxa fez para mim, valew sami:_

.br/Community.aspx?cmm53807090

_agora leiam esse capt e mandem reviews..._

_0o0o0o0o0o um pouco do passado de kagome 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, os cabelos negros estavam sujos, estava com uma aparência cansada, estava sentindo culpa, arrependida, caiu sentada no sofá, a casa estava limpa, para uma bruxa era quase um crime, mais ela não sabia o que fazer mais, passou a mão nos cabelos, como fora capaz? Sabia que kagome poderia estar morta, ela era poderosa, mas era capaz, o tamanho da lista de inimigos de kagome não era nada pequena, olhou para os lados e ouviu algo, prendeu o cabelo e abriu a porta, viu algo inacreditável, sim, a madrinha de kagome, Izayoi, alguns youkais ficaram atrás dela, como guardas, a mulher sorriu fracamente, rever a amiga era difícil, mais preciso.

- kikyou kareshi?- falou receosa.

- entre.

A mulher deu espaço para a outra entrar mais olhou feio para os youkais, Izayoi fez um movimento com a mão e eles ficaram na porta, kikyou sentou-se ao lado da bruxa ao seu lado.

- eu tenho novidades de kagome.

A outra arregalou os olhos, sua face mudou, enquanto Izayoi sorriu e falou calmamente.

- kagome já esta com meu filho kikyou, preocupar-se não irá adiantar em sua tarefa.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos da mais nova, no caso kikyou, ela começou a chorar, abraçou as pernas e enfiou seu rosto nelas, sem nunca deixar de chorar.

- kikyou, eu lembro do que aconteceu, kagome sofreu tanto.

- eu não tive culpa, eu tentei... tentei fazê-la ficar.

Kikyou sentiu-se ser abraçada, ficou rígida no começo mais logo retribuiu ao abraço, as lembranças voltaram mais vivas do que nunca... daquele dia...

**O tapa que Kaguya lhe dera doía ainda, via-a arrumar suas coisas com uma raiva imensa, Kaguya era extremamente perigosa, seus poderes ultrapassavam qualquer um, e fora justo ela que lhe fizera isso.**

**- vagabundo! Filho de uma #! Cafajeste! – entre outros xingamentos.**

**- se acalma kaguya. – falou entre soluços, mais a irmã não lhe ouvia.**

**Um choro menor encheu os ouvidos das duas, viram ali, kagome olhando para as duas aterrorizada, kaguya sentiu como se caísse, foi até a filha e tentou abraça-la, mais a menina deu um passo para trás.**

**- filha... – falou com ódio de si mesmo.**

**- tia kikyou. – a menina passou pela mãe e abraçou a tia, kaguya sentiu um aperto muito grande em seu coração.**

**- a mamãe ta bem? Eu acho que ela não ta! Fala-me!**

**Kaguya sorriu levemente ao perceber a preocupação da filha, olhou para trás, a marca vermelha teimava em ficar no rosto de kikyou, kagome se assustou, kaguya tinha lágrimas nos olhos, posso dizer que mais do que já tinha, foi até a filha e a abraçou, a menina assustada aceitou o abraço, repetindo para si mesma que tudo isso iria acabar e as duas dormiriam juntas, kaguya lhe contaria uma história e dormiriam, mais um barulho atrapalhou e fez cair todos seus pensamentos, kaguya olhou aterrorizada para a porta, olhou para kagome e deu outro abraço mais forte na filha beijando-a muito.**

**- filhinha, eu vou voltar kagome, cuide dela kikyou, leve-a daqui. – a mulher falou soltando kagome e a empurrando para a irmã.**

**Kikyou abraçou kagome forte e tentou correr, mais a menina não parava de se debater.**

**-quieta. **

**O desespero de kikyou era tão fácil de se ver que o feitiço não precisou ser traduzido para Italiano, coisa que faziam geralmente por deixa-los mais forte, kagome sentiu o corpo preso, kikyou abraçou-a e começou a correr, mais kagome sentiu tanto desespero pela mãe que conseguiu se livrar do feitiço, mais era tarde, ouviu uma explosão na sua antiga casa, naquela hora, teve quase certeza de que sua mãe estava morta, até ela a ver sair de lá e sorrir, mais ao invés de ir até elas, andou para o lado contrario, sua figura foi sumindo cada vez mais e mais...**

**- mamãe...**

**- kaguya...**

Seu coração apertou, perdera sua irmã, nem sabia onde kaguya estava, agora kagome.

- não se preocupe kikyou, kagome esta bem, eu sei disso, e sabe como?

- a bola de cristal? Você dizia que era algo baixo, que nunca usaria.- falou um tanto assustada.

Izayoi sorriu e falou.

- meu filho achou kagome no momento que ela ia ser atacada, digamos que ele é o guardião dela.

Kikyou sorriu.

- sério?

A mais velha assentiu.

- kikyou eu só tenho uma dúvida, é normal ver que kagome tenha raiva da kaguya por isso, mais é só isso?

Kikyou ficou branca, logo voltou ao normal e falou.

- kagome não tem raiva da mãe.

- não?

-quando kagome tinha nove anos...

**Kagome foi até kikyou e começou a balançar seu braço.**

**- o que foi kagome? – falou sem olha-la.**

**- mamãe cumpriu a promessa! Mamãe voltou tia kikyou! – falou sorridente.**

**A mulher se assustou e falou.**

**- onde ela está?**

**- na sala tia!**

**As duas foram correndo, kikyou não acreditava, sim, na sua frente se encontrava kaguya examinando a sujeira de uma mesa, olhou para a irmã e falou.**

**- não acredito que cria kagome nessa limpeza! São bruxas!**

**- o pai dela gosta assim. – falou kikyou ainda em choque.**

**- então aquele idiota vem visitar a minha filha, falei para protege-la kikyou, não acabar com o futuro dela.**

**- mãe, o que houve? Por que ta falando assim do papai?**

**- aquele idiota? Esqueça ele, me largou e ficou com outra.**

**- do que ta falando mamãe? – kagome estava confusa com essa situação agora.**

**- a verdade, seu pai me largou para ficar com qualquer uma ali, ele até teve um caso com kikyou, oh! Achou que sua tia era uma santa?**

**- é mentira. – falou kagome.**

**- kaguya! Não fale sobre essas coisas com kagome! Ela já sofre bastante com a sua falta!**

**- minha falta! Vim busca-la, vá arrumar suas coisas kagome.**

**Foi como se tudo de ruim de que kaguya tivesse feito ou dito sumisse, kagome deu um de seus melhores sorrisos e subiu para arrumar suas coisas, enquanto isso, kikyou olhava kaguya como se visse um fantasma.**

**- por que voltou para leva-la? – falou sem expressão no rosto.**

**- ela é a minha filha kikyou, não tente separa-la de mim.**

**A face de kaguya era tão serena que kikyou estranhou, muita esmola o santo desconfia, ela ia falar algo quando foi interrompida com a porta sendo aberta e um homem entrar falando.**

**- onde esta a menina mais linda do mundo?**

**- papai! – kagome desceu as escadas e pulou no colo do homem.**

**Kikyou sentiu que dali não iria sair coisa boa, kaguya olhava assustada, mais logo o susto mudou para raiva, ódio.**

**- esta pronta querida! Vamos ao circo!**

**- não da.**

**- mais por que? – falou um pouco triste e confuso.**

**- por que a mamãe ta aqui pai, a mamãe veio me levar.**

**O homem olhou para o lado, assustado ao ver a figura que não via a tempos, sim, sua esposa, afinal ainda eram casados apesar de separados, kaguya.**

**- entendo,então, você vinha visitar minha filha, nada mais apropriado, é sua filha também.**

**Ele se assustou com a reação de kaguya, esperava que ela esperneasse e lhe jogasse tantos feitiços que ele morreria antes de perceber o que havia acontecido.**

**- viu papai? a mamãe voltou! – kagome sorria.**

**- sim, percebi, o que faz aqui kaguya? – falou com uma mistura de confusão e raiva.**

**- vim visitar minha filha, decidi que eu vou educa-la, aqui ela esta sendo tratada como uma bonequinha de porcelana.**

**- como pensa em educa-la kaguya?**

**- do mesmo jeito que se deve educar uma bruxa, vá se arrumar kagome.**

**A menina assentiu e subiu, dentro de alguns minutos ela desceu, viu seu pai se contorcendo no chão, sua tia desmaiada e sua mãe o olhando friamente.**

**-papai! tia kikyou!**

**- eles caíram, desmaiados, venha kagome, ele esta atrás de você. – falou preocupada.**

**- quem mamãe? – falou confusa e assustada.**

**- venha comigo.**

**A menina assentiu e mexeu a boca e as mãos, logo a mala andava sozinha e elas saíram, mais dessa vez kagome olhou para trás.**

**- kagome...**

**A menina sorriu, estava com sua mãe, era isso que importava.**

Izayoi estava um pouco assustada, fora o que acontecera, então, no final das contas...

- mais ela realmente cuidou de kagome, até esse ano quando kagome voltou para casa, ela falava que a mãe lhe dissera que precisava ficar segura, que estavam atrás dela, no final kagome se tornou tão poderosa, eu me assusto, a casa suja, o ódio por homens, kagome se tornou igual a kaguya, totalmente.

Izayoi sorriu calmamente, agora entendia, no certo, kaguya enganara kagome, e a menina que se diz tão realista, na verdade nunca deixou de ser uma criança ingênua, kaguya queria usar kagome para se vingar, só podia ser isso, não sentia coisa boa vindo disso... nem um pouco, olhou para o céu, estrelado, era hoje, tinha que ser hoje.

0o0o

Kagome olhou para o céu, para inuyasha, ele sorriu para ela, de repente ouviu uma música, kagome estava cantando?

_Quanto tempo você...  
Me enganou me iludiu,  
Não entendo ( porque...)  
No meu divã baby, baby, baby_...

_Quanto tempo você...  
Se enganou e mentiu...  
Não entendo, ( porque... )  
No meu divã baby baby, baby..._

Kagome se aconchegou no colo de inuyasha, este se assustou, um pensamento lhe veio, tinha que arranjar uma noiva, mais por que isso agora? Por que justo agora?

_Se lutei,  
Sonhando,  
Choro porque...  
Esse amor que não se acaba,  
É como uma flor que vai nascer..._

O que acontecera com kagome, era algo que ele não sabia se aguentaria, a menina o olhava docemente, parecia implorar algo, algo... que ele sentia, que poderia dar a ela, só tinha medo do que era...

_Se lutei,  
Sonhando,  
Choro porque...  
Esse amor que não se acaba,  
Por você..._

_Te amo sem saber,  
Quem é você.._

Te amo sem saber,

Kagome ficou cara a cara com ele, inuyasha não estava se contendo mais, aqueles olhos azuis mostravam uma outra kagome, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, ela fechou os olhos, ele se assustou um pouco, mais sorriu um pouco, uma frase ecoou em sua mente _te amo sem saber quem é você, _sorriu, fechou os olhos, ela estava tão proxima, logo sentiu seus labios roçarem com os da menina, algo estava mudando, ele sentia... não beijar uma criança, separou-se dela, havia sido apenas um celinho, ela abriu os olhos e viu a expressão aterorrizada dele, olhou para suas mãos, tocou no rosto, sorriu e falou.

- eu voltei ao normal, eu voltei ao normal inuyasha!

Ela começou a rir e abraçou o hanyou, algo a puxava, algo mais forte, atração? Não podia dizer, se afastou um pouco dele, ficando com os rostos quase colados, um podia sentir a respiração do outro, não conseguiam pensar em outra coisa a não ser nos labios do outro, eles olharam um para os olhos do outro, ela sorriu e o beijou, logo ele aprofundou o beijo, fora a coisa mais mágica para kagome, apesar de não gostar de contos de fadas, este... ela queria viver...

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sequem as lágrimas e mandem uma review.

só vou dizer os nomes o.k?

**Hinata Higurashi.**

**Krol-chan.**

**Kagome-DarkAngel.(special)****Kyoukö****sakusasuke****Carolshuxa****Alissa**beijios,sophie-sama


	6. Chapter 6

_pimpolhos eu voltei!_

_MEU NIVER FOI ONTEM!_

_BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ MANDEM REVIEWS_

_bjinhos_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Quando se separaram olharam assustados um para o outro, ambos coraram violentamente, ela saiu do colo dele e o olhou um tanto assustada, porém o susto que ele tinha ganhado dela ainda estava na face.

- então você não era uma criança? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- não, minha tia me fez este feitiço para que eu parasse de odiar tanto os homens.

-keh! Parece que não aprendeu a lição! - falou já no seu costumeiro mau humor.

-o problema que faz parte do feitiço, eu vou ter passar uma noite normal, e depois volto a ser criança.

Ele nem respondeu, se aquilo fosse uma pergunta, porém, não era, e nem por isso voltou a falar, a menina olhou para os lados e disse.

- pergunta.

-keh!

- para onde estamos indo? – falou dando um sorriso amarelo.

CAPOFF.

- VOCÊ TAVA ME SEGUINDO ESSE TEMPO TODO E NÃO SABIA?

Ela fez cara de emburrada que lembrou inuyasha muito uma criança.

- ô inú**til** que eu saiba, você não me falou!

Ele se aproximou dela.

- por que você não perguntou!

- talvez por que eu não pudesse falar! – falou ela se aproximando.

- ou talvez por que você sabia que esse dia chegaria e que isso aconteceria. – falou em uma distancia comprometedora da menina.

- o... que... aconteceria? – falou quase sem forças.

- isso. – ele puxou-a e a beijou, um beijo diferente, selvagem, cheio de desejo, ela tentou se livrar, porém algo a impediu, algo que ela não acreditava que existisse em seu coração, amor.

A menina empurrou o hanyou com toda a força que tinha, começou a ir para trás até bater em uma árvore, não podia, não estava e nem estaria, nunca, apaixonada, fora um dos ensinamentos de sua mãe, nunca se apaixone, era forte, ela se levantou e falou.

- kikyou esta aqui, eu tenho que falar com ela, já volto inú**til**.

Antes que ele dissesse algo ela saiu correndo, sim kikyou estava ali, sentira a presença da tia a algum tempo, e sabia,que estava mais fugindo do que indo atrás da tia, viu ela ali, na frente do lago, virou-se e viu kagome ali, levantou-se e abraçou a sobrinha que retribuiu, inuyasha as olhava, elas se separaram e kikyou disse.

- sua madrinha foi me visitar.

- o que ela queria?

- veio me contar como você estava, alias, inuyasha está nos observando.

- como sabe o nome dele?

A bruxa olhou para kagome e em seguida para o rapaz e falou.

- sou uma bruxa lembra-se?

- e a... mamãe?

A bruxa se afastou de kagome, o bastante para que a menina se assustasse.

- eu não tenho noticias de kaguya, me desculpe.

- tem certeza?

- duvidas de mim? Sua tia? Mulher que te criou? – falou um tanto exaltada.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- me-me-me desculpe kikyou. – falou a menina um tanto assustada.

A mulher de olhos frios falou.

- cuidado, o perigo mora ao lado kagome, e muitas vezes, a pessoa que você confia.- ela deu uma pausa – pode te trair, e quem você não confia, se torna mais necessário. – falou com uma voz meio esganiçada e com os dentes cerrados. – minha pequena, perdoe-me, perdoe-me, sua vida vai ser destruída por minha causa. Só por minha causa.

A mulher caiu no chão com lágrimas nos olhos, kagome estava assustada, do que kikyou falava, O que ela queria dizer? Enigmas de bruxas, nunca fora boa nisso, mas agora era necessário.

- acha que inuyasha pode me trair?

O rapaz se encolheu.

- NÃO! – a resposta veio imediata assustando a bruxa mais nova.

- porém a pessoa que você confia, e acha que nunca te trairá, você foi enganada, sempre foi, sua mãe... seu pai... – ela arregalou os olhos, ia acabar contando tudo, kagome se abaixou para abraçar a tia que a empurrou para longe.

- FIQUE LONGE!

Kagome estava assustada, a bruxa mais velha se levantou e falou.

- por minha culpa você vai sofrer, eu acabei com a sua vida, perdoe-me, até kagome.

Depois disso ela sumiu, kagome apenas murmurou algo.

- por sua culpa, eu acho que descobri o amor.

Inuyasha não conseguiu ouvir, pois no momento uma coruja passou num vôo rasante e parou nos ombros de kagome, que pegou um pergaminho que estava em sua perna e a mandou sair, com um barulho igual ao de uma coruja.

- ela piou?

Abriu o pergaminho e olhou para trás, seria possível, o rapaz se aproximou, kagome não hesitou ao toque dele quando a abraçou por trás, a menina não se sentiu desconfortável, apenas um arrepiou ao sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca.

- o que é isso?

- oras inú**til, **antes implicava tanto comigo e agora está rendido aos meus encantos.

- o que posso fazer? Antes você era uma criança, agora é uma mulher.

Ele falou em seu ouvido fazendo a garota sentir outro arrepio.

- isso não é desculpa.

Ela tentou se livrar mas ele a segurou, virou-se dando de cara com o rosto do hanyou, talvez fosse melhor não virar, tarde demais ela pensou, os lábios estavam tão próximos, ele a tomou a beijou como ninguém a havia beijado, como nunca havia beijado, com desejo e com uma luxuria que ele não sabia que existia, algo mais, não, não podia haver nada mais, kagome sentiu-se relaxando, não podia, não podia relaxar, não podia, ia toca-lo, não podia, ela o empurrou com toda a força que tinha.

- NÃO!

- o que foi? Pensei que também.

- eu quero, não duvide e não é nada com você é... "comigo"- a menina estava assustada, o pegou pela mão e o guiou até onde estavam antes e falou.

- kikyou quis me dizer algo, eu não entendi.

-keh! Vocês bruxas são muito confusas.

Ela o olhou e apontou para o colo, ele não entendeu, ela o empurrou até o colo, meio estranho para ele, porém ela apenas sorriu.

- eu sei, somos mesmo inu.

- c-como me chamou? – falou corado.

- til, você me deixou terminar. – falou tentando se concertar.- mas, não é por sermos confusas que eu... e você, bem, você sabe, é, tipo, que façamos, bem você sabe do que estou falando.

- sei. – ele murmurrou.

- minha mãe me deu uma maldição, ela não acreditava no amor, desde que meu pai a deixou, ela me deixou também, ser uma bruxa é mais do que falar magias inuyasha, nós temos códigos, e...regras.- o olhar dela se tornou distante.

- uma bruxa tem um período em que tem que escolher um companheiro, ou apenas como chamamos, o escolhido, para ter uma filha e, bom, o homem pode continuar com ela, porém ele tem que saber que bruxas tem regras e respeita-las.

- meu pai e minha mãe.

- sua mãe é bruxa?

- é, mas por que você não perguntou se meu pai era?

A menina empalideceu.

- deixe-me continuar, porém, algumas bruxas como eu, possuem uma maldição que lhes é dada, por alguém especial, a pessoa deve estar ciente, de que com esta maldição, o amor lhe é proibido.

- eu não.

- inuyasha, a minha maldição, é algo que somente eu e minha mãe sabemos.

Ela enxugou algumas lágrimas, ele se levantou e a abraçou e ela disse.

- o meu poder, se eu relaxar pode deixar o homem sem alma, ele vira um fantoche fazendo tudo o que eu mandar, o poder o mata depois de que eu engravidar.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- eu não sabia que podia me apaixonar, não depois das barbaridades que minha mãe me contou e.

- você se apaixonou por mim kagome?

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria para kagome.

- não inuyasha eu não... o que eu quero dizer é que, sim inuyasha, eu acho que me apaixonei por você.

Um sorriso foi para a face dele.

- então casa comigo?

- O QUE? INUYASHA VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? EU VOU TE MATAR SE ME CASAR COM VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO, EU NÃO PO.

Ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela, a menina o olhou assustada.

- eu sei, e ainda tem o feitiço, mas minha mãe pode fazer algo.

- não pode.

Ele a olhou, ela começou a se afastar dele até bater numa árvore, ele foi a sua direção e a beijou, ele tirou o casaco da menina, ela se arrepiou por causa do contato com o frio, eles continuaram a se beijar e quando perceberam, inuyasha estava deitado no chão sem a parte de cima de seu kimono, kagome estava sem blusa somente com sutiã e deitada em cima dele.

- não podemos.

- eu quero correr o risco kagome.

- mesmo assim, lembre-se inuyasha, eu ainda tenho o feitiço, ao amanhecer eu voltarei a ser uma criança, não poderei carregar outra em mim, por que se fizermos isso, é o que acabará acontecendo.

Ela saiu de cima dele e se sentou, ele se sentou e falou.

- tudo bem, tiraremos o feitiço de você, e quando tirarmos, nos casaremos.

- inuyasha você nem me ama, por que quer se casar comigo?

Ele ficou calado.

- que idiota que eu sou, deveria ter percebido sozinha mesmo.

Ela pegou as suas roupas e começou a se vestir.

- seu idiota, eu pensando que você poderia ter sentimentos para comigo mas não, você só precisa de uma noiva, que idiota que eu fui, adeus inuyasha.

Ela saiu e começou a correr.

Ele se levantou para ir atrás dela.

-**non lo segue se provare va ritenere un dolore più grande quello qualunque altro.**

A menina correu, tinha que ficar longe, o feitiço, aquilo martelava em sua mente, quando crescesse viraria criança, ficaria vulnerável de novo, começou a correr, para onde? Ela bem que gostaria de responder esta pergunta...

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 00o0o0o0o0o

demorei, e sou mto má... eu sei,

o q acharam??  
gente, bjs para:

Carolshuxa

Alissa

Lory Higurashi

bjs

sophie-sama.


	7. Chapter 7

_vim com um choro de capt,_

_vamos lá,_

_vamos lá._

_kagome sente-se fraca e é machucada seriamente,_

_inuyasha tem que salva-la, mas como ele pode fazer isso sendo que o feitiçoo faz sentir uma dor mais que qualquer outra que tenha sentido o quanto mais perto delaele chegar?_

_tum tum tum tum_

_leiam agora o capt 7 de_

_MY LITTLE LOVE!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ovilarejo youkai0o0o0o0o0o0o

O sol já estava nascendo, na verdade, ela sabia exatamente a hora, parava constantemente para perguntar a alguma coruja, ela andava calma, chorara muito, xingara inuyasha com todos os nomes feio que sabia, os ensinamentos de sua mãe só lhe vinham a mente, os homens não prestavam, isso não mudaria, por que eram tão dependentes deles? Kagome poderia muito bem se proteger sozinha... não podia? Mas ele parecia tão necessário, o que era isso? kagome estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando um raio caíram bem a sua frente fazendo-a voar para trás e bater em uma arvore, a menina levantou-se e viu duas figuras a sua frente.

- olha maten, o que achamos? – falou o de aparência mais humana.

- pois é hiten-an-chan, uma garota linda.

- bem na hora... estava ficando com fome.

- demo hiten-an-chan eu queria ela para fazer meu creme capilar.

Hiten olhou para o irmão mais novo e falou.

- não importa maten, ela é minha. – kagome sorriu maliciosa e falou.

- terão que fazer mais do que apenas falar para me conseguir.

Kagome mexeu as mãos e as abriu.

**-Luz** – uma bola de energia saiu da mão dela e foi em direção deles, porém eles desviaram, kagome percebeu, era bom acabar com aquilo logo.

- acha que com isso pode me derrotar garota?

- maten, a menina é uma bruxa, não percebe como parece com Izayoi?

- Izayoi? – pergunta kagome, o que sua madrinha tinha a ver com aqueles youkais?

-como conhecem minha madrinha?

Ela viu os youkais sorrirem, um deles levantou a arma e correu até kagome querendo acerta-la.

- **kekkai!** – uma barreira se formou ao redor de kagome, o youkai forçou sua arma, kagome sentiu uma dor e um pouco de sangue saiu de sua boca, ela viu o sol começar a nascer.

- não, agüente mais um pouco.- kagome parou a kekkai e saiu da frente do youkai que acabou caindo, ela se virou e começou a correr, porém parou no alto de uma cachoeira.

- fim da linha. – falou o outro youkai com a aparência menos humana, kagome viu o sol nascer e perdeu o equilíbrio, uma luz a iluminou e ela caiu...

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha andava de cabeça baixa, lentamente, seus pensamentos só iam até uma pessoa: kagome, mas uma duvida pairava em sua cabeça, a kagome criança, ou a kagome mulher, inuyasha não sabia responder, talvez, as duas, a kagome criança que o fez rir e o deixou curioso sobre o por que de darem um feitiço a ela e a kagome mulher que lhe despertara o interesse, e ao se misturar com a kagome criança naquele sorriso e naquele olhar, o fez sentir algo diferente.

Ele suspirou, tinha de admitir, kagome se tornara importante, ela era engraçada, ela era bonitinha, e na forma de mulher, ele tinha que admitir, dava de dez na nolwë.

De repente ele sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, era sangue...

ERA O SANGUE DELA!

KAGOME ESTAVA EM PERIGO!

Inuyasha se virou e sentiu uma dor no peito, ignorou a dor e começou a correr, quanto mais corria mais forte a dor ficava, houve uma hora em que a dor se tornou tão insuportável que inuyasha caiu de joelhos no chão, sentiu um pouco de sangue sair de sua boca, ele estava ofegante, olhou para o rio e viu a imagem da criança, de repente uma voz veio em sua cabeça.

"_inuyasha, seu inútil, será que vou ter que ser sua babá para o resto da vida? Lute pelo que quer, senão, nunca conseguirá nada."_

Era a voz de sesshoumaru, seu irmão mais velho, ele riu um pouco, nunca pensou que um dia fosse agradecer sesshoumaru, se levantou com dificuldade e se apoiando nas árvores até chegar ao rio, onde pegou o fragil corpo da garota e apertou-o contra o seu, ele começou a se levantar, a dor a este momento era tamanha que inuyasha caíra diversas vezes, mas nunca, NUNCA deixara kagome se machucar, de repente ele sentiu algo dentro de si... a única coisa que isso lembrava, era de proteger a garota.

0o0o0o0o

O vilarejo de youkais estava um tanto calmo, izayoi andava calmamente distribuindo sorrisos, a bruxa podia não ser uma youkai mas todos a amavam, de repente ela sentiu a presença do filho e da afilhada, se virou e arregalou os olhos.

- não pode ser.

Ela correu até um tumulto de pessoas, arregalou os olhos e deixou transparecer seu susto, inuyasha estava transformado, rosnada para qualquer um e todos, em suas mãos um pequeno embrulho estava apertado contra seu peito, como um tesouro.

- inuyasha... se acalme. – falou izayoi para o 'youkai'.

O rapaz olhou para ela, a mulher sorriu, ele se aproximou da mulher aos poucos, ela sorria cada vez mais, ele parou, olhou para o embrulho, seu coração bateu mais forte e a dor veio de novo, o youkai sorriu, quem era aquela pequena humana que o fez ficar assim? A sua outra parte sentia o mesmo? Ele entregou o embrulho para izayoi e falou com a voz rouca.

- cuide dela humana... se ela se machucar...você.- ele sentiu uma dor. – vai. – a dor se tornou mais forte. – morrer.

Em seguida ele desmaiou, e um brilho rodeou o embrulho... mostrando a mais bela moça que os youkais daquele vilarejo já haviam visto: kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meu Deus, v6 querem me matar né? eu demoro quase um século e ainda venho só com esse choro de capt? sorry people, naõ deu pra fazer maior, senão já ia diminuir o capt 8: beer, é o nome do próximo capt,

bem vamos lá:

**respostas das reviews:**

**Lie-chan-wee:**_ nuss vc lê mais rapido q eu( eu achu) vc também tem leitura dinamica? é q a mamãe fala q eu tenho, vc gostou msm? aí kawaii! e se vai ter hentai? eu não sei, vc quer que tenha? que pergunta né? claro que quer! eu vou pensar no caso, com o desenvolver da história eu vejo, tem um QUASE hentai no próximo capt, mas ó. segredo de estado o.k? rsss, bjão amiga e vou pensar no caso, o.k? bjs_

_**Alissa:** Boas perguntas, respostas nem tanto, Alissa-chan minha linda florzinha da manhã, lembra-se no capt... 2? quando o inuyasha tentou convencer a Nolwë a se casar com ele? pois bem, Nolwë se negou a se casar com ele por que ele era um hanyou, e inuyasha não gostava realmente de Nolwë, não do jeito certo, não AMAVA, lembra-se que ele falava, que o pai dele dissera que ele tinha que se casar para vira um Daihanyou? não? olhe agora:_

_"_Ele voltou a andar para frente, ajeitando o capuz para não perceberem quem era, saiu dos domínios da elfa e continuou a andar, sua mãe e seu pai disseram claramente "_encontre uma noiva inuyasha, ou jamais será um daiyoukai, no seu caso um daihanyou"_, por acaso existia Daihanyou? "

_lembrou-se agora? pois bem, inuyasha NÃO ama realmente a kagome, o sentimento é fraco demais ainda, ele sente um carinho por enquanto, mas o carinho foi evoluindo e sem que ele percebesse ele não a ama de verdade, mas ama, é quase como que um amor só que fraco, tanto que na hora que ele sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela ele quis salva-la, ou seja, o amor ainda está escondido e fraco, mas existe entendeu? próxima pergunta, como a maldição será desfeita? uma maldição dessas precisa de muito poder para ser feita e muito mais para ser desfeita, isso infelizmente eu não poderei te falar como será feito, para isso deverá esperar até o capt. 9 e 10 aonde essas dúvidas serão esclarecidas o.k? e o segredo da kaguya e da kagome? você fala do fato delas não falarem BRUXO? somente bruxas? se for esse segredo você deve esperar até o capt. 9 onde kagome irá explicar tudo isso para inuyasha e o fará ver que ele também possuí algo mágico, como o que? espere para ver, bem, obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado desse capt também o.k alissa-chan? bjão _

_**Palas Atenas:** nuss! SÉRIO? AMA? VANGLORIA? menina, eu simplesmente te amo também n.n, que bom que gosta delas pq eu escrevo com tanto amor, as vezes eu deixo de fazer coisas da escola para escrever pra v6, sempre tento ter idéias para as histórias, minha mãe ou minhas amigas não entendem mas escrever é mto importante para mim e eu levo o fato de ser uma ficwriter a sério demais, e como assim passar uma das minhas histórias para você? O.o eu não entendi, e não se preocupe, eu acho que posto mais histórias e capts que qualquer ficwriter nesse mundo rssss, bjão Palas! p.s.: me manda uma review falando o q achou? eu realmente PRECISO da sua opinião o.k? rss bjão._

_**Cah-chanHime:** valew aí Cah-chan hime-san,e a kaguya não é sem coração , ela é só... um tanto... drastica e louca, bem, a kagome tinha que ter de onde puxar né? ela simplesmente odeia os homens e isso fez com que ela não quisesse o mesmo destino para a filha, mas na verdade, a kaguya ama a kagome demais o único problema é que a kagome é o "As" na manga dela contrao pai da menina, ela vai reaparecer logo logo e você vai ver que por mais que ela ame a kagome, ela ainda usa a kagome demais como um objeto, e NAÕ! PURPURINA ROSA NÃO! onde já se viu, hunf! xingando as purpurinas rosas, eu hein! rsss bjão miga._

_**Carolshuxa:** bem, apressadinho, sim, e... NÃO VC NÃO VAI CASAR COM ELE, gomen ne Carolshuxa-chan mas não dá, não é que a kagome não queira se casar com o inuyasha é que ele PRECISA se casar para virar um Daihanyou entendeu? o pai dele que falou ¬¬ então não é o caso de QUERER casar e sim de PRECISAR casar com alguém entendeu? então ele escolheu ela n.n,rsss, gostou desse capt também? espero que sim, bjão fofa!_

_pois é gente, mto obrigada pelas reviews_

_bjão_

_me mandem reviews viu?_

_senão esqueçam o próximo capt._

_bjão_

_sophie-sama._


	8. Chapter 8

_demorei mais voltei, _

_sim meus queridos, eu voltei com mais um capt de MY LITTLE LOVE,_

_poderia um machista e uma feminista se apaixonarem? acho que sim, mas poderia um machista ADULTO se apaixonar por uma feminista CRIANÇA? não é pedofilia! uahsuahsauaushausa_

_beijão_

_aproveitem a leitura:_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o beer 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para o lado e viu sua mãe, perto dela haviam frascos com cores coloridas e coisas estranhas, como olhos, e outras coisas, ele se sentou e sentiu uma dor em sua cabeça enorme.

- acordou filho?- falou uma mulher idêntica a sua mãe... era a duplicata de sua mãe.

- mãe, você se duplicou de novo? – perguntou entediado, sua mãe as vezes tinha muitas coisas para fazer e costumava a se duplicar.

- na verdade, tripliquei, parece que acabei dormindo né?- falou olhando para a que estava sentada ao lado da cama de inuyasha. – não importa, estou preparando uma porção para a maldição de kagome, tome isso. – falou ela dando para ele um copo com uma coisa verde borbulhando.

Ele virou o rosto e disse.

- não, o que é?

- ora, vai acabar com a magia que kagome lhe pos, essa dor vai mata-lo aos poucos o quanto mais perto chegar dela.

- eu não me importo. – falou se levantando, o rapaz vestiu a parte de cima de seu kimono(já que estava só de calça) e saiu do quarto, mesmo com uma dor enorme no peito.

Izayoi fez mais uma replica sua e colocou o liquido verde em outra vasilha e deu para sua replica.

- leve para kagome.

A replica saiu depois disso, izayoi suspirou...como eram teimosos.

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha andava pelo vilarejo, porém seu único desejo era ir a um lugar em especial, onde costumava pensar, refletir ou apenas... ficar sozinho, ele começou a andar pelo bosque até chegar a uma parte perto do rio onde viu alguém, seus cabelos negros brilhavam como na noite mais escura onde as estrelas o iluminam, dando a nós uma visão privilegiada, ela usava um vestido branco tomara que caia, além de sapatilhas, ela virou o rosto e sorriu.

_"olá inú**til**, parece que já acordou."_

O rapaz sorriu.

- KAGOME! – ele correu até ela e a girou no ar, mesmo que a sua dor no peito tenha aumentado, ele a voltou para o chão e a abraçou.

_"também senti sua falta mas... não é para tanto." _ Ele riu, se separaram e ele sentiu uma dor terrível no peito, pior que as outras e caiu no chão.

_"INUYASHA!"_

A garota se abaixou olhando para o hanyou, ele começara a suar.

_"por deus está ardendo em febre!"_ela tocou em sua face levemente e o olhou preocupada, de repente ela olhou para o lado e viu uma replica de izayoi com um frasco, ela assentiu como se agradecesse, pegou o frasco e ajudou inuyasha a se sentar encostado em uma árvore.

"tome isso."

- eu não, essas coisas da mamãe tem um gosto muito ruim!

_" por favor inuyasha, você vai morrer, e... a culpa será minha." _Pensou de cabeça baixa.

- não kagome, me perdoe.

_"então tome por mim... por favor,por mim."_

Ele olhou para a cara dela, apesar de na forma normal ainda tinha aquela cara inocente, ele suspirou derrotado e disse.

- só por que é por você.

Em seguida tomou o liquido verde, ela sorriu, como num passe de mágica( o que realmente foi) a dor sumira, ele sorriu.

_"agora, será que o sr. Tenho-medo-de-simples-remedinhos pode me mostrar o vilarejo?"_

Inuyasha sorriu, era bom te-la de volta, o por que de dizer isso? ele não sabia.

- vamos, mas antes. – ele deu um beijo nela, a moça retribuiu.

- agora sim vamos. – falou ajudando-a a se levantar e dando o braço, ela riu, quando inuyasha se tornara tão doce? O sorriso dela aumentou e ela aceitou o braço, sendo guiada por ele... seu único e verdadeiro amor, o pior? Ela admitira, se apaixonada pela raça que mais odiava...mas não estava triste por isso, pelo contrario, era muito muito feliz.

0o0o0o0o

Okay, inuyasha tinha que admitir, as pessoas do vilarejo estavam achando que ele era louco, já que kagome falava com ele por pensamento ele respondia e perguntava, eles se divertiram, ele a mostrou o vilarejo e seus lugares preferidos, que ficavam fora dele, houve um momento que kagome rira, ele arregalara os olhos, já que ela não tinha voz alguma, como poderia rir, era noite e inuyasha e kagome estavam na taverna, eles conversavam, kagome se recusara a beber, por mais que inuyasha tentasse.

- vamos lá kagome, você é muito medrosa.

Ela riu de novo, ele arregalou os olhos, era segunda vez hoje.

_" olha quem fala! O sr. Medroso, não consegue nem tomar uma porçãozinha!"_

-como é? Eu tomei não tomei?

Ela assentiu.

_" o.k, pode até ser que você não seja TÃO medroso assim mas... por favor inuyasha,eu não vou beber."_

Ele olhou para ela e revirou os olhos.

- tudo bem, tudo bem, mas... vai ter que ir ao festival.

Ela sorriu.

_" tudo bem, tudo bem... eu vou."_

- um brinde a isso?

Ela deu um falso tapa nele.

_" você não aprende né? Vou te transformar num sapo sr. Inuyasha!"_

- não, eu sou bonito demais.

_" é, você é."_

Ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, virou a cara de disse.

- err...eu, vou querer mais cerveja.

Ela deixou outra pequena risada escapar.

_" deixei o grande inuyasha sem graça?"_

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

Ela sorriu.

_" eu deixei, eu deixei, la la la la la la"_

- para com isso káh!

Ela arregalou os olhos e foi a sua vez de corar.

_" me chamou de káh... ninguém, me chamou assim antes."_

Ele a olhou e sorriu.

- então só eu posso te chamar assim.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

_" ahnm, deixa eu ver o sabor desse negocio aí!"_

Ele riu um pouco, ela tomou um pouco de cerveja, mas cuspiu tudo no chão.

_" QUE HORRIVEL! Como você pode gostar disso?"_

Inuyasha começou a rir, ela o olhou e começou a rir( em pensamento),

- ai kagome, você é muito engraçada.

_" e você muito esquisito."_

Ele riu um pouco.

- cerveja?

_" não, muito obrigada."_

0o0o0o0o0o

" aí inuyasha, eu disse para você para de beber, agora eu tenho que ficar te carregando."

Pensou a garota ajudando o hanyou a andar até o quarto dele.

- eu não preciso de sua irc ajuda sua bruxa.

Kagome o olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, um dos braços dele estava sendo apoiado no ombro direito de kagome, e ele estava do lado esquerdo dela, ele olhou para ela, e sorriu fracamente.

_"eu levando um hanyou bêbado para o quarto como um bebê e com uma maldição que ainda tem que ser quebrada, não pode ficar pior."_

De repente a chover fracamente, ela revirou os olhos.

_" para quê eu fui pensar?"_ de repente kagome se sentiu sendo puxada e encostada na parede, inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura e a escorou na parede, seus olhos olhavam intensamente para os azuis da moça, ela sentiu a respiração falhar, tudo bem, admitira que estava apaixonada por ele, mas era paixão... não ... amor, ou era? Sua mãe sempre lhe disse.

**_"há quatro coisas no coração kagome, uma delas é a amizade, a outra é o ódio, outra é o amor e outra é a paixão, nunca as confunda, paixão acaba, amor não."_**

Inuyasha se aproximou mais de kagome, a chuva começou a ficar mais forte, o vestido de kagome já estava completamente encharcado, ela sentiu sua garganta arder um pouco.

- inu...ya...sha.

Ele arregalou os olhos, kagome falara, o que estava acontecendo? Mas em sua mente bêbada isso não importou por muito tempo, ele logo colou seus lábios com os da bruxa, kagome pensou em não corresponder, o meio-youkai a juntou mais para si, a garota enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade, as mãos de inuyasha começaram a passear no corpo de kagome, coisa que no momento foi bem vinda pela garota, o modo como ele lhe tocava, kagome sentia-se... não sabia dizer, não havia nome para o que estava sentindo, eles se separaram em busca de ar e kagome sorriu e tocou na testa de inuyasha.

**_"la mente insana ritorna a quella normale per il mio ordine, ora"_**

Como num passe de mágica inuyasha voltara ao normal, já não estava mais bêbado, a chuva os molhava e deixava o vestido branco da bruxa transparente, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz, ela sorriu e não pode deixar de corar ao sentir o olhar de desejo com que ele lhe olhava, kagome sentiu as pernas tremerem, e se ele não a estivesse segurando com certeza teria caído, ela se aproximou do rapaz e o beijou, o rapaz retribuiu o beijo, ele a pegou no colo e caminhou até seu quarto, lembrando de fechar a porta ao entrar, logo ele a deitou na cama e se separaram para tomar ar, kagome embaixo e inuyasha por cima dela, eles estavam ofegantes, o rapaz voltou a beija-la, a este ponto não sabia-se quem beijava com mais ferocidade,inuyasha então começou a abrir os feixes do vestido branco, que no momento apenas atrapalhava, o rapaz deixou a boca da garota por um momento e começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, então passou para o ombro nu da garota, ele acabou de abrir os feixes e ia retirar os vestido, foi como um balde de água fria ela arregalou os olhos e empurrou inuyasha.

- NÃO!

Inuyasha a olhou assustado.

- por que não?

A garota abriu a boca diversas vezes tentando fazer com que uma voz saísse, porém não saiu, do mesmo jeito de antes ela pensou.

_"a maldição, o feitiço, inuyasha eu não quero que você morra, entenda."_ A garota se aproximou e segurou na camisa do hanyou deixando as lágrimas caírem, o rapaz suspirou e a abraçou.

- kagome... eu, não chore, não aconteceu nada.

_"IDIOTA!"_ ele arregalou os olhos, ela o estava chamando de idiota?

_" eu NUNCA deveria ter bebido aquela porção,por favor me perdoe inuyasha, me perdoe, perdoe-me."_

Ele deu um fraco sorriso e ela o olhou.

- você não sabia, o culpado sou eu, forçando as coisas e... tudo mais.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_"não, é minha, minha inuyasha."_

- então, somos culpados os dois, o que acha? – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- você quer dormir comigo?

A garota arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco, ele riu e continuou.

-no quarto.

Ela soltou um riso, inuyasha estava se assustando, neste dia kagome havia mostrado várias coisas estranhas, havia rido, falado, resolveu que perguntaria a sua mãe no dia seguinte, neste momento o que importava era kagome, ele sorriu e falou.

- vamos, tire essa roupa encharcada.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

_" seu pervertido, eu já disse que não!"_

Inuyasha riu mais alto e ela tapou sua boca.

_" quer acordar todos?"_

- eu ia te emprestar uma blusa boba.

Ela fez cara de criança emburrada e pensou.

_" ia?"_

Ele sorriu.

- vou, mas se quiser ficar com esse vestido, eu não vejo problema.

Ela olhou para o vestido e viu que estava transparente e tentou se tapar com as mãos.

_"pervertido!"_

Pensou a garota, o rapaz pegou uma blusa vermelha, a garota se levantou e pegou a blusa e começou a se dirigir ao banheiro, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, um beijo demorado e... diferente de todos os outros que ele já dera nela, depois eles se separaram e ela se trocou, a blusa ficara na metade das coxas de kagome, inuyasha já estava deitado na cama sem camisa, ele sorriu ao ver kagome.

- achei que não fosse sair mais de lá.

_"e ficar sem ver você sem camisa, nunca!"_

Ele riu.

- quem é a pervertida agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso e se deitou ao lado dele, com a cabeça no peito do rapaz, ela sorriu e pensou.

_" inuyasha, você já pensou em casar? Que pergunta boba, nós brigamos por causa disso, vamos reformular, você já pensou em ter... filhos? Uma família de verdade?"_

Ele sorriu.

- da na mesma coisa kagome, mas... sim, principalmente com você.

_"piiiii(n/a não é palavrão é apenas q a k-chan fez um barulhinho como um sonzinho de alarme sabe?), mentira!"_

-o.k é mentira, mas eu tenho pensado a algum tempo, mas agora e tarde e eu quero dormir.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou, quando se separaram ele sorriu e disse.

- vamos parar por que senão eu não falo por mim.

Ela riu e pensou.

_" boa noite inu."_

- boa noite... – ele viu que ela havia adormercido, na verdade ela só fingia e ele completou – meu amor.

Kagome deu um sorriso de satisfação e dormiu... e fez valer a frase: dormiu com um anjo.

0o0o0o0o0o0ofim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o

**beer=**_ significa cerveja._

_demorei mas voltei com um... quase quase hentai, to deixando v6 chateados com isso né? só tá tendo QUASES nas minhas histórias, ui ui ui, to muito mau, hehehehehehe_

_respondendo as reviews( sem vontade de flar muito sabe?)_

_**Cah-Chan Hime:** hey, naõ deve duzentas mas saciou a sua sede de My little love? espero que sim e tem razão, deixa ela virar purpurina rosa, e é chato mesmo, isso por que vc não viu o que ela vai fazer no capt 10 menino, mas se eu te contar vou ter que te matar é sério, mas vc vai ficar bem chateada com a kaguya( e mais com a kagome) é sério, rsss, bjão, espero que tenha gostado desse capt também, kissu_

_**Carolshuxa:** o sesshy... GENTE EU ESQUEÇI DE POR O SESSHY NA FIC! já sei, vou pô-lo no capt 10, e a rin, isso já sei, e acho que não está mais hihi, graças a vc eu lembrei dele, arigatou! foi fofo e ele virou youkai completo fia, virou sim, e mesmo ele youkai continuou apaixonado por ela( geralmente ele mataria qualquer um) é tão... KAWAII!, demorei um pouco, mas valeu a pena? espero que sim, bjão viu?_

_**Alissa:** muito obrigada pelo que falou das minhas outras fics, vc as lia? que bom! gostava mesmo? e bem, sobre o oito as duvidas acabaram eu acho, falta saber do nove e do dez( muito esperado), e sobre o nome sakura_princesa, eu bem sabia que sakura era flor de cerejera, e não lembrava de nenhuma outra sakura no momento, como eu ainda estava no momento entrando na vida otaku eu só conhecia o inuyasha( por um subto momento de lembrança em que eu me lembrei de um ser de orelhinhas de cachorro que passou na TV xuxa em 2005 antes das aulas começarem n.n''''') e por isso eu coloquei sakura_princesa, por causa que significava flor de cerejeira hehe, mas agora eu mudei para o meu nome( sophie) e coloquei um sama para ter moral ao menos em algum lugar( eu sei que tenho só naõ sei onde hehe), além de que minha criatividade naquela época era tão fertil que eu só pensei nisso (¬¬'''), bem, o que achou do capt? sua opinião é mto importante para mim afinal vc é uma leitora de várias fics né? rsss, por favor me fala viu? bjão! _

_bem, muito obrigada pelas reviews migas, e quem quiser( ou puder ou por favor te imploro fazer) me manda uma review viu?_

_elas me ajudam nesse momento S.C.( sem criatividade)._

_estou me esforçando mais isso complica né? as idéias a gente tem passar para o papel( word no caso) é dificil T.T_

_bem, bjão viu?_

_viram como eu falo bem?_

_eu hien!_

_bem,(de novo O.O) _

_bjs_

_sophie-sama_


	9. Chapter 9

_pessoinhas( ou seres que eu amo do fundo do kokoro(coração) )_

_eu sei que querem me matar, estrangular, jogar pela janela e depois passar com um caminhão por cima de mim(O.O) mas não são só v6, os meus professores e minha "amiga" ( ela viciou em Soulmate, minha fic de crepúsculo) querem também, então se acalmem._

_minha lista de inimigos ta bem grandinha hein?_

_vou fazer algo._

_eu não tenho tido tempo para escrever._

_sabe como é? _

_tarefas, estudar, tarefas, atualizações de fics importantissimas( OGDE2 ATUALIZADA! RANCHO TAISHO ATUALIZADA GOSH!), provas e blá blá blá._

_bem o capt de hj é pequeninho,_

_mas pensem bem... eu ñ atualizo essa história no outro site a anos luz da terra._

_mto mais do q p/ v6( também v6 mandam bem mais reviews *.*(olhos brilhando).)_

_então quando eu tiver tempo vou ir atualizando,_

_por favor não me matem por causa da demora do capt de copia perfeita, sei que estão loucos pelo hentai._

_beijos_

**PARA DANDA JABUR.**

* * *

Kagome olhou izayoi mexendo nos frascos e dar a ela um pequeno copo contendo um liquido rosa, kagome olhou para o copo e em seguida para izayoi, daria certo? Sua maldição seria quebrada apenas... com isso?mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, só havia um jeito de saber... pegou o copo e bebeu tudo de uma única vez, ela começou a brilhar,um brilho rosado, sentiu uma dor no peito, arregalou os olhos, sentiu falta de ar, e desmaiou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o em outro lugar0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uma mulher de cabelos esverdeados se olhava em um espelho e sorriu ao ver sua aparência, não havia envelhecido um fio, de repente ela sentiu uma dor no peito.

- kagome. – ela correu até uma gaveta e retirou um espelho. – mostre-me kagome.

De repente no espelho aparece a imagem de kagome desmaiada, a mulher então notou um vidrinho rosa no chão perto dela.

-um contra-feitiço, izayoi achou mesmo que poderia ir contra meus poderes?

De repente inuyasha aparecia no quarto e ia até kagome, ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama, ela arregalou os olhos quando ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e a menina abriu os olhos lentamente.

- KUSO!ele vai arruinar meus planos... ou talvez...kagome, kagome, acho que está na hora de rever sua querida... mamãe...

Kagome e inuyasha se olhavam apaixonadamente... dentro daquele espelho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o no vilarejo de youkais 0o0o0o0o0o0o

_" ta bom, vamos lá, qual o seu maior mico?"_ insistiu kagome enquanto andavam pela floresta.

- ah não, eu não vou falar kagome.

Ela fez cara de criançinha emburrada.

_"chato!"_ ele riu.

- fale o seu. – falou ele sorrindo, escondendo o que realmente sentia... como ela, escondendo o desapontamento por não terem conseguido tirar a maldição de kagome.

_"micos? Eu? Claro que não! Eu sou perfeita"_ ela sorriu e abriu os braços e em seguida passou a mão no cabelo, e olhou nos olhos dele, havia tristeza, ela sentiu este sentimento adentrar em seu corpo e sua alma, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

- por que?- perguntou inuyasha para kagome, ela deu a volta em uma árvore e em seguida se escorou nela.

_"Porque o que inuyasha?"_ ele a olhou sério.

- por que odeia os homens?- kagome sentiu medo...o por que de odiar os homens? Pode ser por causa de sua mãe, de seu pai que largara sua mãe, ou... sim, fora sua mãe, ela olhou para o lado e começou a mexer as mãos.

_" minha mãe...kaguya."_ ele arregalou os olhos.

- kaguya? Uma das bruxas mais poderosas existentes? Sua mãe é kaguya? – ela sorriu.

_"sim, é ela, mas...eu era pequena inuyasha, quando minha mãe foi embora me deixando com minha tia kikyou,foi ela que me criou desde os quatro aos..nove anos"_kagome começou a andar um pouco e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, se sentou escorada em outra árvore.

- e o que houve nos... outros anos?- kagome suspirou e pegou uma florzinha vermelha e começou a girar ela na mão.

_" minha mãe... ela odeia os homens, meu... meu pai largou ela quando eu era pequena, ele começou a viver outra vida, e... um dia, nos meus nove anos minha mãe voltou, ela lançou feitiços no meu pai e na minha tia para não me encontrarem e começou a me ensinar a controlar meus poderes, mas a lição que ela mais me ensinou: foi odiar os homens."_

Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, ela sorriu fracamente e continuou.

_"minha mãe me ensinou tudo, e sempre que eu falava em amor ela faltava me matar, amar é para os fracos ela falava, então um dia, depois dela ter me ensinado tudo, aos meus dezesseis anos atuais...ela."_ ele a interrompeu.

- você tem dezesseis anos? Achei que tinha quinze!- ela sorriu.

_"todos acham isso, principalmente os garotos que eram apaixonados por mim aonde eu morava."_inuyasha ficou sério

- que garotos?

Kagome sorriu travessa e disse.

_"uns que eu fiquei aí por um tempo."_

- O QUE?

_"inuyasha, deixa de ser idiota, como eu ficaria com um garoto se eu ODIAVA garotos."_

Ele fez uma cara séria e falou.

- kagome... eu... por que você só fala bruxas?

Ela arregalou os olhos e falou.

_"houve um tempo inuyasha... em que as bruxas tinham filhos, os bruxos, eles eram muito mais poderosos... como meu pai." _Ele arregalou os olhos, pai? _" mas tinha um porém, seus poderes eram tão poderosos que os bruxos decidiram criar um reino, eles atacaram os magos de primeira e segunda ordem,ou seja, os mais poderosos." _Inuyasha começou a se interessar pela história.

_" a partir daí, todos os bruxos foram mortos... ao menos era o que os magos de outras ordens pensavam." _Kagome ficou séria. _" em um certo vilarejo, as bruxas esconderam seus filhos homem, e criaram uma proteção, minhas antecedentes fizeram os magos esquecerem daquele vilarejo, e assim, protegeram seus filhos, estes com o tempo se casaram... e com isso, o poder foi se passando."_ Kagome sentiu uma presença conhecida, ignorou e continuou.

_"porém... duas famílias tradicionais se recusaram a deixar que o poder se dissipasse, então os casamentos se ocorreram por primos, porém houve uma geração que abandonou essa tradição e se casou com outros seres... minha mãe, kaguya se casou com meu pai, um bruxo, e a sua mãe, minha madrinha izayoi, se casou com seu pai."_

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e kagome riu da cara dele, era muito engraçada, mas logo ele disse.

- então eu deveria ter poderes!- kagome arregalou os olhos, era verdade.

_"pela primeira vez inuyasha... você usou um dos seus dois neurônios."_ Ele ficou sério e ela se levantou.

- o que quis dizer com isso? – ela sorriu.

_" adivinha?"_

Ele sorriu e começou a correr atrás dela por entre a floresta, eles riam, inuyasha parou de se assustar quando kagome falava ou sorria, o que raramente acontecia, é claro que ele tinha curiosidade de saber como isso acontecia, se ela possuía um feitiço que a proibia de falar, de repente kagome parou de correr, inuyasha a abraçou e falou.

- te peguei princesa.

Kagome ia falar(pensar) algo mas... aquela energia, não tinha duvidas, ela estava perto.

_" eu estou cansada, vamos voltar para o vilarejo?"_ inuyasha estranhou, mas assentiu, voltaram para a aldeia, kagome só pode ver dois olhos vermelhos lhe olhando... ele ... também?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- kagome....

A menina abriu os olhos rapidamente, olhou para inuyasha deitado ao seu lado, dormindo, estranhou mas voltou a dormir.

- kagome.... filha?

Kagome arregalou os olhos e se sentou na cama, olhou para inuyasha e resolveu se levantar, começou a andar pelo deserto vilarejo somente com uma blusa de inuyasha- que mais lhe parecia um vestido- até perto do lago, arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava lá.

-o-o-okaa-sama?

* * *

_kukukukukuku_

_a mãe de kagome é kaguya e ela pretende fazer algo super secreto, tão secreto que nem eu sei direito huahsuashaushaushaushausa parei._

_gente eu to sem tempo p/ responder as reviews mas vou agradecer à:_

**_Lory Higurashi( sim ela está no tamanho normal dela de adulta)._**

**_Carolshuxa_**

**_Krol-chan_**

**_Cah-Chan-Hime._**

**_jubilette._**

**_Helanny-fia(MADRASTA! n.n)_**

**_Alissa(sophie-nee-chan? to com moral viu? e já assisti apenas vampire knight; vampire knight Guilty e SCC dos q vc citou, vou ver se baixo os outros, acabei de assitir os q eu costumava T.T o dó!)_**

**_danda Jabur( te dollo garota! e td bem eu finjo que acredito q vc ñ tá me perseguindo)._**

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_

_mandem reviews!_


End file.
